Diabolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Bloody Night Vol.4 Reiji VS Kanato
Dibolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Bloody Night Vol.4 Reiji VS Kanato este cel de al patrulea disc din colecţia VERSUS SONG. Acesta este interpretat de către Reiji Sakamaki (CV:Katsuyuki Konishi) şi Kanato Sakamaki (CV:Yūki Kaji). Discul a avut premiera în Japonia pe data de 26 ianuarie 2016 şi conţine şi o mini-dramă înregistrată ca bonus. Lista de piese # Kowaku no Parade (蠱惑のParade) # Kowaku no Parade -Reiji ver-''' (蠱惑のParade -レイジ ver-) # 'Kowaku no Parade -Kanato ver-' (蠱惑のParade -カナト ver-) # 'Kowaku no Parade -off vocal-' (蠱惑のParade -off vocal-) # '''Mini Drama 「Reiji VS Kanato」 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「レイジＶＳカナト」, Tori oroshi mini dorama 「Reiji VS Kanato」) Versurile Kanji = 夜魔-ヤマ-し過ぎる、蠱惑のParade　ハジメるとしましょう？ 貴方が溺死-おぼ-れる真っ赤な海で 影絵から抜き出たShadow　手を絆いで踊りだし、道を塞いでる 「この先には、いけませぬ」と　今、魔術-Village-のルールに、振り回され────……… （千）差（万）別の通りゃんせ？ もう、何もかもから外れた道、立ち竦んで見ても　月は遠のくばかり ねえ、赦されなくて選んだ罪、とても綺麗だから、茨の靴を脱ぎ捨て 　　　　禁忌-きん-じられた、あのVoice──── 「……さあ、出しなさい」 「……素敵ですよ」 一-ヒト-通りの道理は決して叶わない、そんな未来が見えませんか　My Darlin’ あの森で狂い咲く　窃花-ひそか-の匂いは　死が薫り───…… 二-ふた-通りの善意に胃もたれするなら、こんな時代にサヨナラです　My Darlin’ この愛を手にしたら、猛威を奮迅-ふるお-う、血の先で───…… オ・ド・リ・ア・カ・ス 隔離した想いMellow　死を悦び、笑いだし　壺をCrash and Crash 「飲み足りずに、乾いてる」と　Gyottoした顔のマネキン、口塞ぎ （千）思（万）考で戻りゃんせ？ そう、古びた過去に蹈鞴-たたら-を踏んで、泣き喚いてみても　壊死(えし)を招き続けて ただ、交われなくて固まる愛、今は、忘れようか？　深紅のRouge、塗り込む 感応-かん-じあえる、このBlood──── 「……ほら早くして下さい」 「……可愛がってさしあげましょう」 七-なな-通りの不幸を罰して見ればいい、どんなイタミも受け容れます　My Darlin’ あの丘が燃えている　前科は隠蔽-in pay-し、目を閉じる───…… 八-はち-通りの悪意で愛し続けるよ、淘汰されてく日常だね？　My Darlin’ この首は誰のもの、真意を研磨-みが-こう、残したい───…… キ・ズ・ア・ト・ダ・ケ 謎に満ちた、そのVoid──── 「……見せてください」 「……全てが欲しいんですよぉ!!」 一-ヒト-通りの道理は決して叶わない、そんな未来が見えませんか　My Darlin’ あの森で狂い咲く　窃花-ひそか-の匂いは　死が薫り───…… 二-ふた-通りの善意に胃もたれするなら、こんな時代にサヨナラです　My Darlin’ この愛を手にしたら、猛威を奮迅-ふるお-う、血の先で───…… オ・ド・リ・ア・カ・ス ウ・ン・メ・イ・ダ・ヨ 夜魔-ヤマ-し過ぎる、蠱惑のParade　ハジメるとしましょう？ 貴方が溺死-おぼ-れる 真っ赤な海で |-| Romaji = YAMAshisugiru, kowaku no Parade　HAJIMEru to shimashou? anata ga oboreru makka na umi de kagee kara nukideta Shadow　te o tsunaide odoridashi, michi o fusaideru 'kono saki ni wa, ikemasenu' to　ima, Village no RŪRU ni, furimawasare────……… (sen) sa (man) betsu no tooryanse? mou, nani mo kamo kara hazureta michi, tachisukunde mite mo　tsuki wa toonoku bakari nee, yurusarenakute eranda tsumi, totemo kirei dakara, ibara no kutsu o nugisute kinjirareta, ano Voice──── "……saa, dashinasai" "……suteki desu yo" HITOtoori no douri wa kesshite kanawanai, sonna mirai ga miemasen ka　My Darlin' ano mori de kuruisaku　hisoka no nioi wa　shi ga kaori───…… futatoori no zen'i ni imotare suru nara, konna jidai ni SAYONARA desu　My Darlin' kono ai o te ni shitara, moui o furuou, chi no saki de───…… O・DO・RI・A・KA・SU kakurishita omoi Mellow　shi o yorokobi, waraidashi　tsubo o Crash And Crash 'nomitarizu ni, kawaiteru' to　Gyotto shita kao no MANEKIN, kuchifusagi (sen) shi (ban) kou de modoryanse? sou, furubita kako ni tatara o funde, nakiwameite mite mo　eshi o manekitsudzukete tada, majiwarenakute katamaru ai, ima wa, wasureyou ka?　shinku no Rouge, nurikomu kanjiaeru, kono Blood──── "……hora hayaku shite kudasai" "……kawaigatte sashiagemashou" nana toori no fukou o basshite mireba ii, donna ITAMI mo ukeiremasu　My Darlin' ano oka ga moeteiru　zenka wa In Pay shi, me o tojiru───…… hachi toori no akui de aishitsudzukeru yo, touta sareteku nichijou da ne?　My Darlin' kono kubi wa dare no mono, shin'i o migakou, nokoshitai───…… KI・ZU・A・TO・DA・KE nazo ni michita, sono Void──── "……misete kudasai" "……subete ga hoshiin desu yō!!" HITOtoori no douri wa kesshite kanawanai, sonna mirai ga miemasen ka　My Darlin' ano mori de kuruisaku　hisoka no nioi wa　shi ga kaori───…… futatoori no zeni ni imotare suru nara, konna jidai ni SAYONARA desu　My Darlin' kono ai o te ni shitara, moui o furuou, chi no saki de───…… O・DO・RI・A・KA・SU U・N・ME・I・DA・YO YAMAshisugiru, kowaku no Parade　HAJIMEru to shimashou? anata ga oboreru makka na umi de |-| Engleza = Demons of the night with too much guilt, shall we begin this fascinating parade? As you die drowning in a bright red sea Shadows standing out from the others, dancing with their hands joined, blocking the way 'You cannot pass this point,' now, it's brandished by a village ruled by black magic────……… You may go an infinite number of ways? Already on a path that's deviated for everything, even as you watch paralyzed with terror, the moon only grows more distant Hey, the unforgivable sins you've chosen, they're extremely beautiful, so kick off the thorns on your feet It's been forbidden, that voice──── "……Now, let's be off" "……It's so marvelous!" The basic truths never match up, so you can't see that future, can you, my darlin'? Blooming out of season in that forest, the scent of those secret flowers is the fragrance of death───…… If two kinds of good intentions are hard to digest, say good-bye to this age, my darlin'! Once I take this love in my hands, impetuously invoking my fury at the blood ahead───…… Dancing until dawn! The secluded feelings of this mellow, delighting in death, bursting into laughter as the jars crash and crash 'I haven't had enough to drink, but it's run dry,' says the mannequin's startled face, since it cannot speak Can you return with such deep consideration? Right, pumping the foot-operated bellows in the ancient past, even if you try to scream, you keep bringing this necrosis on yourself However, a love that comes together but doesn't mix, shall we forget about it now? Painting over it heavily with this crimson rouge Able to sympathize with this blood──── "……C'mon, hurry and do it now!" "……I'll give you this torment" You should punish seven kinds of misfortune and see; you'll accept it no matter how it hurts, my darlin'! As that hill blazes, concealing your previous crimes as you shut your eyes───…… We can continue to love with eight kinds of malice! Such things get weeded out everyday, don't they, my darlin'? Whoever this throat belongs to, polishing its true meaning, I want to leave behind───…… Only these scars! It's filled with riddles, that void──── "……Show it to me" "……I want it all!!" The basic truths never match up, so you can't see that future, can you, my darlin'? Blooming out of season in that forest, the scent of those secret flowers is the fragrance of death───…… If two kinds of good intentions are hard to digest, say good-bye to this age, my darlin'! Once I take this love in my hands, impetuously invoking my fury at the blood ahead───…… Dancing until dawn! It's fate! Demons of the night with too much guilt, shall we begin this fascinating parade? As you die drowning in a bright red sea Referinţe # http://dialover.net/cd/?series=versus_song # http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/83318.html Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:VERSUS SONG